


A Little too Much All at Once

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: Sanvers Minis [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, written after the kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Alex and Maggie both need time.





	

Maggie didn't call Alex. She knew what Alex was going through, knew that pain. But she couldn't focus on Alex, not completely like she deserved, not yet.

A corpse showed up in a gutter. It wasn't human. Maggie sighed. Her fingers itched to call Alex. It'd been almost a week and Maggie desperately missed Alex's smile. 

Maggie nearly growled and shoved a hand through her hair, this was stupid. They could work together, they weren't children. She hit dial and leaned her head against the brick wall in front of her.

Alex always picked up before the second ring. Alex didn't pick up before the second ring. Maggie felt tears prick at her eyes on the fourth ring. The fifth was cut off as someone picked up, but no one said hello.

Maggie jumped at the chance, "There's a body and I was blind folded the last time I was taken to your place. I couldn't find the address in the white pages..."

Maggie held her breath. A watery chuckle came from the other end and she could practically see Alex nodding.

"Where?"

Maggie's whole body lit up, good god, she'd missed that voice. "In a gutter in the warehouse district, number 24."

Alex didn't say goodbye but fifteen minutes later she was at the warehouse. Maggie caught sight of her and swallowed, they really needed to talk.

"Danvers, over here." Maggie gave a little wave and Alex barely hesitated before walking over. That was a good sign.

Maggie led them around a corner and Alex frowned there, was nothing over here. "What?"

"Alex, I'm not ready for another relationship." Maggie wrung her hands in front of her and blew out a breath. "That doesn't mean I'm not interested, or that other girls wouldn't be interested."

Alex looked about ready to bolt and Maggie grabbed her elbow. "I want to be here for you okay? And I'd really like to know that you've got my back too." Maggie sighed. "I don't have a lot of friends and I won't ask you-" Maggie bit her lip. "No, actually, I am asking you to stay my friend.”

Alex looked down at Maggie’s hand and nodded. She wasn’t crying at least and Maggie gave her a smile.

“Now, we’ve got an alien to go avenge, so come on Danvers.” Maggie tugged gently on Alex’s sleeve and turned back toward the police force.

Alex was right on her heels.

They both needed a friend right now. Maybe something more, but later. After Alex figured out what she actually wanted from a relationship and after Maggie got her head out of the funk she’d gotten into.

The detective and the agent walked back over to the corpse. Their banter was gentler today and it would probably remain gentler. There were far too many feelings between them for any sharpness anymore. Their armor was worn, their souls tired, but the warmth from the other was a balm neither could lose.


End file.
